Celia
by SakuraAlexandra
Summary: (estoy teniendo problemas, asi que, puede que los fics en los que estoy trabajando se queden parados un tiempo)
1. Chapter 1

Recuerdo solo que La saga de crepúsculo no me pertenece y sus prsonajes tampoco bueno Celia si que me pertenece. Bueno, esta historia va de uan chica que se llama Celia que acaba de mudarse a Forks, donde al principio un vampiro perseguirá a su familia, al poco tiempo se enamora de dos chicos de la manada de Uley, se hace gran amiga de Bella y se enfrenta a grandes cosas, no salen muchas cosas de la saga, pero si grandes cosas de mi imaginación, solo leed y descubrid…

Capitulo 1

Celia estaba muy asustada observaba como esos lobos destrozaban al hombre que antes se había acercado a hablarle en mitad del bosque y había asesinado a la persona que mas quería proteger esa tarde…

unas horas antes…

Celia era la nueva, Tenia el pelo oscuro como la noche Muy liso, Los ojos brillantes como la Luna había llegado poco después de Bella y se habían echo grandes amigas se habían sentado juntas y a la hora del recreo Celia Clavo su mirada en uns chics que estaban hablando seriamente, uno miraba ahora en su dirección asi que retiro la mirada rápidamente.

Mientras esos chicos…

-Eh, no es esa la nueva? -Pregunto Jacob que miraba en dirección a Celia

-Puede…que hace con Bella? –Empezaron a cambiar de conversación otros chicos de la Manada

-Desde cuando cotilleáis a las nuevas? –pregunto Sam sorprendido por tanta curiosidad.-esto no es una tertulia, venga síganse hablando de ellos… Tengo una idea, podríamos…

Con Bella y Celia, Bella acababa de explicarle quienes eran.

-Quieres venir a La push esta tarde?

-Tengo que cuidar a mi hermano solo tiene 7 meses y ya come demasiado-dijo sonriendo levemente

-Pregúntale a tus padres si puede venir, a nosotros no nos importara.

-Nosotros?

-Si, bueno mis amigos querían invitarte, Sam y los suyos también andan mucho por ahí.

-Ah, bueno esta bien. –dijo ella volviendo a mirar hacia ese grupito, Jacob la miro también, luego fue el quien retiro la mirada…

Al acabar las clases…

-Mama, me dejas ir a La Push? Me llevare a Daniel y le cuidare lo prometo!-suplicaba Celia su madre

-Bueno, vale, pero cuando te llame quiero que vengas corriendo.

-Genial! –marco el numero de Bella y le conto la buena noticia

a la hora de la quedada

-Hola soy Celia-saluda Celia a los amigos de Bella, apenas pronuncia su nombre El pequeño de sus brazos empieza a lloriquear.- y este es Daniel mi hermano.

-Es una monada!-dice una chica acariciando la carita del pequeño

Después de un rato

¡RIIING RIIIING!

-Es mi madre. Si? Aja, aja, aja…-Contesta Celia- debo irme lo siento

-Atraviesa el bosque es mas rápido-le dice un chico con cara segura

-De acuerdo-dice ella un poco insegura, antes de abandonar la Playa mira alrededor, la pandilla de Sam uley ya se a marchado. Asi que sin de masiada confianza empieza a atravesar el bosque con el pequeño en brazos, de repente al pequeño empieza a llorar, y Celia ya a recorrido la mitad del camino.

-Hola guapa.- murmura un chico mas o menos de su edad detrás de ella.

-Ehh… Hola. –dice sin confianza hacia el extraño. –Quien eres?

-Eso no importa como te llamas?

-C-Celia.

-(Podria ser ella…) Cual es tu apellido?

-Castillo-contesta al instante se pregunta ¿Por qué respondo?

-CELIA CASTILLO!?-vocifera de repente con una mueca enfadada corriendo hacia ella y arrebatándole al pequeño

Celia cae al suelo y asustada se pregunta porque habrá venido.

-Llevo siglos buscando a tu familia.-Celia Piensa que la apariencia del sujeto que tiene a su hermano Es muy inusual Es rubio nos ojos grises y sin vida, colmillos largos y brillantes-Donde esta tu padre!

-porque?-Pregunta sin fuerza

-Dimelo o destrozare al pequeño!

-Esta en casa! –pero al soltar la respuesta el pequeño cae al suelo, Celia ve como su hermano queda ensangrentado y como el sujeto chorrea sangre de su hermano por la boca Nota como las lagrimas se le escapan y se queda paralizada, mientras el sujeto avanza hacia ella.

-Muy bien… ven conmigo… -apenas a pronunciado estas palabras una manada de lobos aparece y empiezan a morder y arañar al chico. Celia estaba muy asustada observaba como esos lobos destrozaban al chico que antes se había acercado a hablarle en mitad del bosque y había asesinado a la persona que mas quería proteger esa tarde…

Mientras, fuera de los pensamientos de Celia entremos en los de la manada.

Jacob: _A dicho que buscaba a su familia durante siglos?_

Sam: _Bueno quizás se a Equivocado, piensa que ella acaba de llegar-Gira la cabeza para observar a la Chica que esta tirada en el suelo mirando al pequeño…_

_Jacob: no puedo creer que haya tenido que pasar por esto después de cuanto? 27 horas desde su llegada?_

Sam:_ Deberíamos asustarla debe irse pronto llegaran los refuerzos del vampiro… de que dijo que trabajaba su padre?_

-No se cual es su trabajo…-Murmura Celia oyendo a Sam, al acabar Jacob y Sam giran su cabeza lentamente hacia ella…

Jacob: _y su madre?_

-Ama de casa- respondió automáticamente Celia.

Sam y Jacob: _¿Ein?_

Sam: _DEBES IRTE-_dice Recalcando

Ella asiente y se levanta lentamente mira al pequeño que sigue en el suelo y no puede evitar que se le vayan las lagrimas después se va corriendo.

Sam y Jacob: _¿Qué se supone que acaba de pasar?-_Dicen mirándose.

PD: No se enfaden por haber matado a un pequeño! Es parte de la historia!


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno. Agradezco reviews como ya dije antes las saga de crepúsculo no me pertenece y e hecho varios cambios salidos de mi imaginación los iréis descubriendo pero ahora vamos con el segundo capitulo

Capitulo 2

Después del funeral de Su hermano pequeño Celia se había echado a llorar, ese dia no había ido a clase para no faltar el respeto a su hermano faltando a su Funeral. Al ir a su casa después de la tragedia se había echado a los brazos de su madre y se lo había contado todo, esta llamo a la policía sollozando y también a una ambulancia pues Celia tenia un trauma por haber visto semejante escena, Fue examinada con mas detenimiento en el hospital y luego volvió a casa horas después de ello había visto pasar a Jacob, Sam y todos los demás cuyos nombres no recordaba bajo su ventana, Sentía sus miradas clavadas en ella, así que se fue a la cama pronto, no pudo dormir se despertaba todo el rato gritando por Malignas pesadillas. Al dia siguiente del Funeral los padres de Celia la mandaron al instituto pensando que asi se olvidaría un rato de todo aquello.

Durante la clase Celia sentía las miradas de la pandilla de Sam, ni siquiera cuando miraba hacia ellos paraban de mirarle así que únicamente se centro en la clase tratando de no pensar en ello.

-Celia, estas bien? – le pregunto Bella en el recreo. A lo que ella se echo a llorar

-No, sinceramente no estoy bien, no sabes nada de lo que ocurrió cuando volvía a casa de la push?

-Cuéntame pero por favor deja de llorar que n ose te entiende nada. – Intento tranquilizarla Bella observando que Sam y Jacob las miraban de un modo inquietante.

Celia le conto todo lo ocurrido y Bella le dio un abrazo además de su Pésame.

-Oye Celia, ayer te paso algo con Sam y los demás?

-No por qué?

-No han dejado de mirarte durante todo el día.-Le respondió Bella, al tiempo que Celia miraba hacia atrás para mirarles.

-Hay algo que no te e contado.-Le dijo Celia

-So y toda oídos- le responde Bella

-Esos lobos hablaban. O pensaban y yo les entendía…. Creo que me estoy volviendo loca…

-Eso es cosa del trauma probablemente te lo imaginaste, oye, y esa Herida de tu brazo?

-Un perro enrome me mordió parecía un lobo!- le contesto Celia

-puede que fuera un lobo.-dijo Bella pensando

-Sí y ahora soy una chica lobo no?-Respondió Celia

Mientras, con los chicos

-Me parece que le intimidamos –dice Jacob

-puede que se este convirtiendo mira la herida de su brazo-Le responde sam

-Eh mirad Bella va a algún lugar! –Dice Jacob

-Perfecto es el momento de acercarnos a ella y preguntarle.

-De eso nada!

-Que?

-Que le vamos a decir; oye vistes a los lobos que mataron al chico que mato a tu hermano éramos nosotros y tu te estás convirtiendo en uno de nosotros?

-¿Por qué no?

-Sabes algo de chicas Sam? No creo que les guste recordar muertes de personas de 7 meses cuando se tiene un trauma. Y que sepas, que provocaría que se echara a llorar –Dijo Jacob

-Mmmm…-Y que hacemos? –Pregunto el emocionado Sam Uley

-Nada, verificar.-dijo Jacob

-Muy bien, alguien tiene que acercarse y preguntarle quien le hizo esa herida-Dijo Sam

-Perfecto.

-Jacob a tenido la idea.-Dijo Seth asintiendo

-Jacob tiene que hacerlo el- Le respondió Embry

-Conmigo no contéis ¿porque no lo hace Jacob?- Pregunto Paul

-Jacob gana por mayoría!-Acabo por decir Sam

-¿YO? Y porque yo? N oe ganado nada! E perdido! –Dijo enfadado Jacob

-Venga ves ya!

Jacob se acerco a ella refunfuñando

-Hola.

-Hola

-Como te llamas?

-Eso, Celia Castillo…-Murmuro

-Como sabes mi…-empezo a decir Celia

-Quien te hizo esa herida del brazo?-Preugnto Jacob antes de que ella pudiera preguntar algo.

-Un perro parecido a un lobo. Por qu…?-No acabo de decir la frase porque Jacob sale corriendo

-Que chico mas raro…-Murmuro

-YO NO SOY RARO!-grito a lo lejos Jacob-no hay duda, Dice que el mordió un perro parecido a un Lobo.

-Pobrecilla, se las a tenido que ver contigo. Admitelo, un poco raro si que eres.-Dijo Paul.

-Hey le suena el móvil! Usad vuestro oído, que uno diga lo que diga ella y que otro diga lo que diga el sujeto del teléfono-Ordena Sam

Con Celia otra vez.

A Celia le suena el móvil as ique l coge –Diga?- pregunta sin confianza al ver el numero: NUMERO OCULTO

-Eres Celia Castillo?-Pregunta el chico que habla por el otro telefono

-Si.

-Espero que te acuerdes de mi, no e olvidado lo que hiciste.

-¿Quién eres?

-Derek –PI PI PI Celia cuelga de inmediato al oir el nombre.

-¿Por qué me pasa siempre todo a mi?-murmura

Con los chicos.

-Mmmm al oir el nombre a colgado de golpe, Era ese Derek?

-Le esta volviendo a sonar, mirad parece que no quiere hablar con el aquí, sigámosle necesitamos averiguar si es el.

Con Celia

-Ufff, que quieres?-Pregunta Celia sin saber que la espían.

-Quiero que le mates.

-No lo hare y tu lo sabes.

-Un trato era un trato!

-Tu también lo rompiste!

-Ya, pero tu solo debías matar a ese tal Black como se llamaba.. Jacob. Y encima me quitaste mi Rehén!

-Era mi hermana! Vete a tomar viento –Dice colgando y lanzando el móvil a la pared del callejón donde se había metido. Al salir ve a los chicos pero sigue andando.

-Bueeeno, me pregutno porque todo el mundo me odiara? – se pregunta Jacob

-Es fácil odiarte. –Dice Paul poniéndole una mano en el hombro


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, quiero poner unas notas para que sepáis algunos de lso cambios:

-Bella no sabe nada de lobs ni vampiros (todavía)

-Derek también es un pj inventado

-los lobos cuando se convierten en humanos no aparecen desnudos! Y las chicas tampoco aparecen mágicamente vestidos, y aunque te haigas tramsformado en humano después de ser lobo puedes seguir escuchando los pensamientos de la manada.

Capitulo 3

Jacob no transformado: _No se como podeis haberme metido en esto._

Paul no transformado: _Mira el lado bueno. Asi podemos vigilarla_

Sam no transformado: _Pedazo armario no?_

-¡Mamaá! – Grito Celia sentada en su cama

-¿Queee?-le grita su madre

-¡ME VOY A CERRAR LA PUERTA NO ENTREIS!

Jacob no transformado: _seguro que a descubierto que estamos en su armario_

Paul no transformado: _Nahhh seguro que no!_

Celia saca un diario de debajo del colchon de su cama alta y empieza a escribir en el

"_hoy un chico muy raro se a acercado a hablarme no se cual es su nombre. Sigo preocupada, porque iba tras mi familia ese chico?Ah, y Derek me Ha llamado! DEREK! COM OSE ATREVE? "_

Celia lo guarda otra vez y decide y al baño para ducharse y ponerse el pijama, en esos momentos los lobos salen haciendo piruetas (dramatismo forever!)

-Muy bien, veis alguna cosa sospechosa-pregunta Sam en un murmullo

-Le están enviando un Fax!

-¿Mmmm? Un fax nuevo. – se oye una voz y es la de… CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN Celia!

Todos corren a su armario y se quedan en silencio

-Aghhh que pesado!

-Ah Llegado un nuevo Fax querida?

-No es de Derek.

Jacob sin transformarse: _Deberiamos pillarlo cuando duerma._

_Sam sin transformarse (Hagamos una cosa, cuando Al lado de los nombres de los lobos ponga S.T será sin transformarse): Estoy de acuerdo_

-Mama, ese Chico del que os hable, dijo que nos seguía durante siglos!

-No te preocupes debe ser un loco

-Mama, de que trabaja papa?

-Esto… Es un… Emmmm… Oh el timbre!

-¿…?- Celia confundida se metió en la cama y apago las luces

Jacob S.T _: ya se a dormido_

Sam S.T:_ esperemos un rato por si acaso_

_UNA HORA DESPUES_

-Vamos… -susurro Jacob

Cogen el fax y al abrir la ventana Celia empieza a gritar… ¡pero sigue dormida!

-Que le pasa? –susurra Paul

-Pesadilla -Respondió Jacob observándola atentamente.

-Daniel… Daniel… *grita* ¡DANIEEEEEEEEEL! –de golpe se depserto, y los lobos salieron a tiempo de no ser descubiertos

-… Quien habrá dejado la ventana abierta? –a la mañana siguiente cuando se miro en el espejo o se reconoció, parecía un Zombie Menudas ojeras incluso sus bolsas tienen bolsas! Y encima precisamente hoy que no queria que la viera nadie todos los lobitos empiezan a observarla, aunque Jacob se detiene mas por su mala cara al igual que Bella.

A la hora del recreo…

-Bella tan mal se me ve? –pregunta Celia

-Pues…

Con los chicos

-Muy bien y eso es lo que ponía en el fax-dice mostrándoles un papel con fotos de Jacob y alguna en la que sale con la manada.

-Nombre: Jacob Black

-Enemigos: Los Cullen, y probablemente yo.

-Amistades: Siempre va con su pandilla , Formada por Sam U un importante personaje al que también debes alejar de mi. Paul , Jared, Seth, Embry y Quil ( NOTA: díganme si se me olvida alguno no los recuerdo muy bien xD)

-Interesado en: Bella

-HAY QUE MATARLE!-gruño Jacob

-Defectos: - No se me ocurria ninguno asi que pondré Ira, por decir algo.

-Es muy Fuerte y vas a seguir con el trato si o si mas da igual si mueres en el intento.

-Le encantaría matar a: probablemente cuando sigas con el plan a ti.

-Te gustara saber (o al menos a mi me gusta que tengas la información): que estas en el mismo instituto que el.

Antecedentes: Mmmm…. Da igual ya los descubriré

Con Celia y Bella de nuevo.

-Oye, Jacob Vuelve a mirarte como si fueras un bicho raro-dice casi sin mover los labios

-¿Mmm?-dice girando la cabeza en efecto allí estaba mirándola raro con un papel en la mano

Con lo chicos de nuevo.

-Ve a hablar con ella.- le dijo Sam

-¿Qué?-pregunto Jacob negando.

-si

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-No

-Si AHHHHHH! –Jacob se fue gruñendo otra vez.

-y esta vez díselo todo!

-Grrr…


	4. Nota

Nota:

Respecto al aspecto de Celia, imaginenla como Selena Gomez, creeo que encaja bien... a los demas como aparecen en las pelis de crepusculo. Gracias.


	5. Chapter 4

La saga crepusculo no em pertenece

capitulo 4

-Celia tienes un segundo?-* le pregunto Jacob?

-Aja, dime- Respondio

-Bella, te importa irte un momento?

-No por supuesto que no. Hasta luego.

-Adios…-Dijo Jacob sin notar la reacción incomoda de Celia al irse su mejor amiga

-Y bien que quieres?

-Emmm…

-Si?

-Esto…

-Aja?

-Pues…

-Que..-Dijo Celia impacientándose un poco

-Vale *repsiiira hondo* Me llamo Jacob Black soy un hombre lobo y tu te estas convirtiendo en mujer lobo mis amigos son hombres lobos como yo y somos los lobos que mataron al chico que mato a tu hermano que casualmente era un vampiro soy al que debías matar e leído el fax que ese Derek te mando y…-dijo todo eso a una velocidad increíble y sin respirar pero no pudo acabar por Celia

-¡para el carro!

-¿Eh?

-Estas loco?

-No no estoy loco!

-habeis estado en mi habitación?!

Con la manada

-No le ha ido muy bien, le esta llamando loco!

-Comprensible.

Con ellos otra vez

-ni se te ocurra acercarte!

-Pero…

-Lo siento yo me voy.– dice corriendo hacia algún sitio alejado de ellos.

Jacob se va con ellos.

-Lo siento, no lo a comprendido

-Deberíamos buscarla, podría estar en peligro.-Le dijo Sam dándoles unas palmadas en al espalda

-Muy bien.

Con ella

-Mmm… quizás debería buscar a Bella.-Dice mirando alrededor, ellos no estan donde estaban antes. A donde habran ido? Piensa ella.

Observa el sitio donde se a metido es un callejon no muy espacioso lleno de graffiti's y muy sucio por un momento cree haber visto una rata pero solo era un pie humano hay unos cubos de basura tirados por el su.. UN PIE HUMANO?

-¿Hola? - pregunta muy asustada luego se dice a si misma: esto es el instituto no me puede pasar nada malo.

-Hola. -dice un chico de largos colmillos y una piel muy palida no se le distingue bien, esta en la sombra.

-Quien eres?


	6. Chapter 5

Como siempre digo: no me pertenece la saga bueno sigamos.

Capitulo 5 (creo)

-Quien eres?

-Me llamo... Carlos.

-Aja. Y que quieres?

-Ohh... nada hablar...

-Ya... bueno yo ya me iba...

-Oh no! quedate...

-Emm no gracias emm adios.

-Quieta!

-Que quieres?  
-Sabs quien era el chico que murio en el bosuqe?

-Que? No se de que me hablas-dijo ella sonriendo nerviosa

-Aja, yo creo que si.

-Tengo que irme adios.- dice ella yéndose, el extraño la sujeta por el brazo y la empuja tirándola al suelo

-era mi "hermano".-dice mostrando su cara, es exactamente igual al chico que mato a su herm

ano en el bosque.

-Y que quieres de mi? -Dice aun en el suelo

-Puff... Matarte que si no?  
-Que?!

-Haber...

Con los chicos de la manada:

-Eh. Percibo olor a vampiro.

-Ya que huelen los vampiros?- pregunta paul a Sam

-Pfff a muerte y a sangre. -Dice rastrenado el olor

-Y a que huele la muerte?

-A vampiro Paul.

-...?

-hey. Mirad Celia esta alli.

-Esta hablando con alguien

-Y en el suelo.

-Oye, porque siempre ns fijamos en algo extraño y hablamos de el como si nada?

Con Celia.

-Mira matar es un verbo.

-Ah no me digas.-pregunta ironicamente Celia.

-Ya esta bien ahora vas a ver.-dice acercandose hacia ella.

-¡NO! -dice ella levantando la mano abierta hacia el, al instante todo se vuelve borroso y una fuerza empuja al Vampiro contra la pared al tiempo que llegan los chicos. Unas manos se llevan a Celia a un banco mientras otros se quedan alli.

-Hola sy el loco me recuerdas?

-...

-Vale mira estas en peligro vale deberias...-trata de decir Jacob pero un grito prominente de atrás llama su atencion el Vampiro esta luchando desesperadamente.

-AGHHHHHHH-Grita Carlos

-Emmm Girate no mires hacia atrás asi muy bien.-dice girando a Celia para que no vea nada de lo ocurrido.

Una media hora despues...

-Vale lo has entendido?  
-...

-Esta en shock.-dice Sam que hace un rato le a estado explicando a Celia lo que pasaba.

-Algun dia se recuperara?

-Puf yo que se...-Dice Sam

-Vale ya se lo hemos preguntado ahora esperemos su respuesta.

-Y si...

-¡Celiaaa!-grita alguien a lo lejos, Celia mira hacia alli y se levanta de golpe al ver a Bella a empezado a respirar mas normalita

-H-Hola Bella.-Le saluda entrecortada al ver que su amiga mira a los chicos que estaban con ella.

-¿Me e perdido algo?  
-No nada. Vamonos por favor..-dice Celia sacudiendo la cabeza

-Eh... aun no nos has dado tu respuesta-le dice Jacob, Celia mira atrás Jacob intenta no ponerse nervioso Celia se gira otra vez y sigue andando rapidamente, antes de desaparecer llama por telefono a alguien.

-A quien estara llamando?-se pregunta Paul.

Con Celia.

-Mama, puedes traerme mis pastillas, te espero en la verja de acuerdo?- Cuelga y se acerca a la verja deseando desaparecer de la vista de esos chicos que le han contado locuras tan imprsionantes que no pueden ser posibles de inventar se sienta en el suelo intentando ordenar sus ideas mientras nota la mirada de Los chicos en ella al poco tiempo llega us madre y le pasa unas pastillas se las toma lo mas rapidamente y desaparece.

-Pastillas? Se pregunta Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

Como siempre digo: no me pertenece la saga bueno sigamos.

Capitulo 5 (creo)

-Quien eres?

-Me llamo... Carlos.

-Aja. Y que quieres?

-Ohh... nada hablar...

-Ya... bueno yo ya me iba...

-Oh no! quedate...

-Emm no gracias emm adios.

-Quieta!

-Que quieres?  
-Sabs quien era el chico que murio en el bosuqe?

-Que? No se de que me hablas-dijo ella sonriendo nerviosa

-Aja, yo creo que si.

-Tengo que irme adios.- dice ella yéndose, el extraño la sujeta por el brazo y la empuja tirándola al suelo

-era mi "hermano".-dice mostrando su cara, es exactamente igual al chico que mato a su herm

ano en el bosque.

-Y que quieres de mi? -Dice aun en el suelo

-Puff... Matarte que si no?  
-Que?!

-Haber...

Con los chicos de la manada:

-Eh. Percibo olor a vampiro.

-Ya que huelen los vampiros?- pregunta paul a Sam

-Pfff a muerte y a sangre. -Dice rastrenado el olor

-Y a que huele la muerte?

-A vampiro Paul.

-...?

-hey. Mirad Celia esta alli.

-Esta hablando con alguien

-Y en el suelo.

-Oye, porque siempre ns fijamos en algo extraño y hablamos de el como si nada?

Con Celia.

-Mira matar es un verbo.

-Ah no me digas.-pregunta ironicamente Celia.

-Ya esta bien ahora vas a ver.-dice acercandose hacia ella.

-¡NO! -dice ella levantando la mano abierta hacia el, al instante todo se vuelve borroso y una fuerza empuja al Vampiro contra la pared al tiempo que llegan los chicos. Unas manos se llevan a Celia a un banco mientras otros se quedan alli.

-Hola sy el loco me recuerdas?

-...

-Vale mira estas en peligro vale deberias...-trata de decir Jacob pero un grito prominente de atrás llama su atencion el Vampiro esta luchando desesperadamente.

-AGHHHHHHH-Grita Carlos

-Emmm Girate no mires hacia atrás asi muy bien.-dice girando a Celia para que no vea nada de lo ocurrido.

Una media hora despues...

-Vale lo has entendido?  
-...

-Esta en shock.-dice Sam que hace un rato le a estado explicando a Celia lo que pasaba.

-Algun dia se recuperara?

-Puf yo que se...-Dice Sam

-Vale ya se lo hemos preguntado ahora esperemos su respuesta.

-Y si...

-¡Celiaaa!-grita alguien a lo lejos, Celia mira hacia alli y se levanta de golpe al ver a Bella a empezado a respirar mas normalita

-H-Hola Bella.-Le saluda entrecortada al ver que su amiga mira a los chicos que estaban con ella.

-¿Me e perdido algo?  
-No nada. Vamonos por favor..-dice Celia sacudiendo la cabeza

-Eh... aun no nos has dado tu respuesta-le dice Jacob, Celia mira atrás Jacob intenta no ponerse nervioso Celia se gira otra vez y sigue andando rapidamente, antes de desaparecer llama por telefono a alguien.

-A quien estara llamando?-se pregunta Paul.

Con Celia.

-Mama, puedes traerme mis pastillas, te espero en la verja de acuerdo?- Cuelga y se acerca a la verja deseando desaparecer de la vista de esos chicos que le han contado locuras tan imprsionantes que no pueden ser posibles de inventar se sienta en el suelo intentando ordenar sus ideas mientras nota la mirada de Los chicos en ella al poco tiempo llega us madre y le pasa unas pastillas se las toma lo mas rapidamente y desaparece.

-Pastillas? Se pregunta Sam.


	8. Chapter 8

Bla bla bla no me pertenece bla bla...

Capitulo 7

Tocan a la puerta de los black, y una chica aparece en la puerta

-¿Quien eres?

-Me llamo... Celia, esta Jacob?

-Si en su cuarto Al fondo...

-Gracias...-dice celia saliendo corriendo abre la puerta esta jacob tirado en la cama leyendo

-¿No sabes llamar?-dice jacob muy calmado, a lo que Celia le tira el movil, le da en la cabeza.

-Mira el mensaje estupido!

-Podrias haberme dejado daños irreversibles!

-Ya los tienes!

Jacob mira el mensaje, despues suelta el movil en la cama y vuelve a su lectura, a lo que Celia le lanca lo primero que pilla, que para desgracia de jacob, es un trofeo de bronce. Jacob se agacha agilmente y la ventana se rompe.

-Estas loca!? Podria haber destrozado esta preciosa cara! -dice señalando su cara, Celia se queda perpleja a lo que le abofetea varias veces

-Vuelve a la tierra jacob!

-Si... vale vale que a pasado?-dice sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Derek te quiere matar!

-Quien es derek?-dice fingiendo no saber nada

-El que envio el Fax que vosotros descaradamente cogisteis.

-Ah... Ya.

Fuera la manada (que me da pereza decir todos los nombres) se dirigia a casa de los black,

Celia mira a la ventasna con los brazos cruzados.

-Te lo he avisado.

-Porque te vas?

-No me gustan tus amigos.-Dice saliendo por la puerta

Celia se dirige a la puerta al salir observa a los amigos de Jacob, como ella los habia llamado antes, Cuando iban a entrar, Sam le pregunta a Celia que que hacia aqui a l oque ella le hace caso omiso, el le agarra del brazo.

-Sueltame!-Dice dando un tiron al brazo haciendo que Sam se lo suelte.

-Te he echo una pregunta.

-Pues no lo hagas mas. -dice esbozando una sonrisa ironica. Hace ademan de irse

-Esp...-Seth trata de decir algo pero sam le da un codazo,Demasiado tarde Celia ya lo a escuchado.

-¿Si? Algo que decirme?

-No. Nada. Largo.-dice sam movienco la mano com osi tratase de espantar algo.

-Perdona? No soy un perro sabias?

-Mas bien un lobo. -Dice Sam.

-¡Cierra esa bocaza estupido!-Le grita Celia enfadada

-¿Porque? Que e dicho que sea mentira chicos?-pregunta Sam

_Todos S.T: "SAAAAAAM!_

-Uff...-Celia empieza a ponerse nerviosa y luego a ver borroso, se lleva su mano al bolsillo de su pantalon, en el lleva un envase plateado, dentro estan las pastillas. Sam dirige la mirada a su bolsillo, y esboza una sonrisa ironica. El envase se ve perfectamente ya que el bolsillo es pequeño y sobresale. Se acerca un poco a ella.

-¿Porque tomas pastillas?

_Todos S.T: "SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!_

-No se de que me estas hablando...-Dice Celia, mientras nota como se le nubla la vista. Esta muy nerviosa.

-Yo creo que si, llevas las pastillas en el envase plateado que llevas en el bolsillo, el otro dia llamastes a alguien para que te las trajera al instituto.

-Eres un mentiroso... - dcie Celia tratando de irse de alli, Sam la detiene otra vez.

-Entonces, enseñanos lo que llevas en el.

-Para que? No es nada importante.-Murmura Celia insistiendo en irse

-Pues enseñanoslo. Si no es tan importante porque no quieres enseñarnoslo? Llevas en el las pastillas no?

-no

-si

-no

-si

-no

-si

-no

-si

-¡QUE NO!- Celia empieza a tambalearse.

-Tomatelas. Se nota que estas luchando por mantenerte de pie.-Dice Sam burlandose

_Seth S.T: "Que le ocurre?"_

-No se de que me hablas...-Dice Celia apoyandose en la pared

-En serio? Bueno, pronto lo sabremos. Chicos,nos quedaremos aqui a ver cuanto aguanta.-Sam se apoya en la pared con lso brazos cruzados, los demas observan su comportamiento y despues a Celia que a empezado a toser.

-Vamos para dentro. O se desmayara.-Dice Sam pasados unos minutos en los que Celia se habia sentado apoyando la cabeza contra sus rodillas escondiendo sus lagrimas contra la pared.

Al ver qeu ellos entran, Celia toma sus pastillas pero la vista sigue nublada y se apoya en la pared para no caer al suelo. Sin saber que los chicos le estan osbervando desde la ventana.

-Os lo dije.

Celia lo oye se gira y ahi estan ellos, en la ventana, Sale corriendo con las lagrimas surcando su cara.


End file.
